


together.

by ygtbmashi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Army, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Medical, Pain, Soldiers, captain jacob !!, possible tw, sangyeon is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygtbmashi/pseuds/ygtbmashi
Summary: in which they will get through this. together.





	together.

9:31pm 

nine months. nine long gruelling months. dr lee sangyeon has been without his boyfriend of two years for nine months, it’s been hell. however, the occasional phone call and his team of phenomenal doctors has managed to get him through it but it’s ok now. captain bae jacob, his boyfriend is due home in a few hours which is just what sangyeon needs after his night shift. 

a soft ringtone can be heard from dr lee’s scrub pocket, as he pulls it out a smile graces his face as he answers, “hey honey,” he hears the velvety voice that calms him instantly “i’m about an hour away.” 

“i hate when you leave, it makes me miss you more every time,” sangyeons voice is almost inaudible as he tries to get away from the crowd of nurses and doctors, “i can’t wait until you get back, i’m in need of some kisses captain.” 

a hum echoes through the phone, “is that so doctor? you’ll get plenty more than just kisses” before he can manage a reply his intern, kim sunwoo, bursts into the break room. “you’re needed in the or sir, doctor ji said it’s an emergency” 

“yeah, so that window will need to be fixed by next wednesday - i’ll be right there sunwoo” on the other end of the phone, jacob took a deep breath as the ends of his lip tilts up slightly, “i love you too sangyeon.” once the phone call has been ended doctor lee gives himself a few seconds to regain his composure before heading towards the or. 

11:48pm 

unfortunately, death comes to us all eventually. you cannot save everyone because some people are going to destroy themselves no matter how much you try to help them. they couldn’t save her, a young girl got mixed with the wrong crowd and ended up trying the wrong things. heaving a heavy sigh, doctor lee took off his surgical gloves and protective layers and walked out of the or returning to the first floor. as he reached the first floor he could see multiple victims wearing army uniforms being wheeled in and sent into trauma rooms, his breath caught in his throat as he realised that his boyfriend could be one of them. 

“dr lee, you’re needed in trauma one, victim has a large leg wound that could possibly lead to amputation.” one of the interns shouts towards him, the young doctor runs towards trauma one and immediately lowers the patient so they’re flat not realising that it is his boyfriend. 

“ok guys listen to me. type and cross for six units of PRBCs and give me four units FFP. there is no palpable distal pulses, he must’ve ruptured his popliteal artery.” the young doctor spews off instructions for the nurses and interns surrounding him. 

“doctor lee, isn’t this your friend?” intern sunwoo says as he recognises his face and he notices the victim trying to get doctor lee’s attention. this causes him to look up and break his concentration as he gazes into the eyes that are glazed over, you can see the fear in the young mans eyes. 

“oh my god.” tears gather in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill. suddenly, doctor lee rips his eyes away as he notices his hands getting covered in his loved ones blood. “w-we need to stop the bleeding. hand me a large hemostat.” his hands shake as he figures out what he needs to do next in order to save his boyfriend. 

“d-doctor, you can’t let them amputate. you gotta save my leg, okay?” tears spill from jacob’s eyes as he fears the worst of never being able to get back out in the field again. sangyeon gently caresses the younger’s face, moving his hair away from his forehead. “i can promise you. i will do everything in my power to try and save your leg.” the doctor manages to clamp the artery and stop the bleeding temporarily. 

“sunwoo, page doctor ji and prep the OR room. we need to hurry up and see what we can do to try and stop his leg from being amputated.” after hearing a faint ‘yes sir’ he slowly lowers himself to the floor and breaks down, sobs racking his body at the thought of his boyfriend not being to go back to do what he loves. 

1:01am. 

jacob slowly opens his eyes to see sangyeon hovering over him, unshed tears in his eyes. “h-hey lovebug, how are you feeling?” sangyeon makes sure his voice is calm and quiet but jacob knows that it’s all a facade. “i-i cant, m-i cant, my leg, sangyeon. i can’t feel my leg, w-where’s my leg” his body starts to shake and his heart rate starts to sky rocket once he realises that he cannot feel his leg, tears stream down his face. sangyeon is quick to hold his face in his hands, forcing him to focus on his face. 

“baby, calm down. hey, hey look at me. that’s right, focus on me. deep breaths.” his laboured breaths start to slow and regulate. to sangyeon, jacob’s eyes always held the stars but today was different. today he could only see the pure sadness that his lover felt. “i’m so sorry baby, we couldn’t save your leg but we’re going to get through this together. we’re going to get you the best prosthetics we can get. we’re going to get you back into the program ok? everything is going to be ok i promise honey.” instead of a reply, jacob’s hands grip onto sangyeons that are placed onto his face and he slowly nods his head. “p-please don’t leave me, i can’t do this alone.” 

“i’m not going anywhere baby, i love you” he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. quiet gasps can be heard from the interns, nurses and fellow doctors. in the corner of his eye, sangyeon could see sunwoo handing hyunjae a $20 bill as he held a slighy smirk on his face. with lips quivering, hands shaking and tears flowing, you could say that both the doctor and the captain are a mess but they couldn’t care less because they were going to conquer this. 

together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this a while ago when i was an admin for ‘@thepromptz’ and i really wanted to post it so here it is! hope u liked it !


End file.
